Mentalmente desorientados
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: PostGuerra. Songfic. Ginny Weasley no lleva nada bien el fin de la guerra, las secuelas de su último año tampoco favorecen y acaba por sufrir un ataque de nervios. Acaba en San Mungo perdida, sola y enferma. ¿Como conseguir sobrevivir de un dia para otro cuando no hay esperanza? Apoyandote en otra persona igualmente desorientada.


Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a .

La canción es After Midnight de Blink 182.

**Disfrutad :3**

* * *

Todas las guerras son malas.

Da igual en qué lado te fijes, da igual el lugar que hayas tomado en ella, da igual si has ganado o has perdido porque siempre hay más que perder en una guerra.

Y eso Ginny Weasley lo sabe muy bien, no por nada está ingresada en San Mungo sin una hoja de alta a la vista a pesar de haber formado parte del bando que ganó la guerra.

Ahí se encontraba la menor de los Weasley, consumida por los recuerdos y el dolor con ansiedad y un peso muy bajo para el que debería de tener. Ella afirmaba encontrarse bien dejando aparte su anorexia nerviosa y sus pesadillas horripilantes cuando dormía.

_I can't get my feet up off the edge  
I kinda like the little rush you get  
When you're standing close to death  
And you're driving me crazy _

-Ginny, cielo-dijo una mañana de verano Molly en la madriguera-deberías comer algo.

-No tengo hambre, mamá.

Y así durante todo el verano, Ginny había sufrido mucho aquel año y aunque a veces se sentía una niña malcriada y necesitada de atención lo pasaba mal cada vez que alguien hacía referencia a lo valientes que eran Harry, Hermione y su hermano. Pero ¿Y la gente que dentro del colegio había sufrido los maltrato de los mortifagos? ¿No habían sufrido? No, claro que no. Esos no eran el trío dorado, daba igual que Neville hubiese conseguido la espada de Godric, que a Luna la hubiesen secuestrado o que ella misma hubiese sido torturada por otros alumnos delante de aquella panda de mortifagos.

Eso no era nada comparado con pasar medio año en una tienda de campaña…

Así que después de unas semanas sin comer y sin abrir apenas la boca para nada Ginny implosiono en sí misma, todo fue debido a un comentario de Ron. Fue a Hermione, haciendo referencia a que estaba contento de que se tenían el uno al otro y que ella era valiente y un montón de cursiladas.

_Hold on as we crash into the earth  
A bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt, for real  
Cause you're driving me crazy_

Lo siguiente fue todo como en un sueño, se levantó deprisa, mareada. Sabía que Ron y Hermione la miraban pero no le importó.

Chocó con Harry y casi cae al suelo. Este la agarro y cuando vio que Harry la sostenía se volvió loca. Gritó barbaridades que llevaba escondidas desde había mucho. Crueldades, todo lo que había sufrido, que se sentía vacía, que ella también sufría la pérdida de Fred. Que no solo Harry había perdido a gente que quería.

El moreno intentó consolarla y tranquilizarla pero ella lo abofeteó y lo apaleó sin conocimiento hasta que George la agarro en volandas y la separó de Harry.

-Ojala estuvieses muerto Harry Potter.

_By your lips, the word's a robbery  
Do you grin inside? You're killing me  
All along we talked of forever  
I kinda think that we won't get better  
It's the longest start, the end's not too far away  
Did you know? I'm here to stay_

Y desde aquel día Ginny estaba recluida en el último piso de San Mungo con otros magos y brujas "Afectados de guerra".

Era aburrido y largo y tedioso. Tenía arranques de ira y amenazaba a las enfermeras de vez en cuando. Cada vez menos. Lo único que seguía preocupando a los sanadores es su negativa a seguir comiendo.

Unos días después de haber llegado y ya por fin relajada y limpia de pociones somníferas a Ginny le permitieron salir a la sala de reunión donde otros magos se encontraban.

Allí fue donde volvió a cruzarse con Dean Thomas.

Estaba sentado en una mesa junto a las ventanas, solo y dibujando. A Ginny se le escapó una risita al recordar que a Dean le encantaba dibujar. Aun guardaba aquel retrato que él le había hecho en su quinto año.

Dean también la vio cuando levantó la mirada.

Le sonrió.

Y bebió de esa asquerosa poción que le daban

Ginny no tenía ni idea de porque Dean se encontraba allí, ni siquiera estaba segura de porque ella se encontraba allí. Solo había amenazado a Harry en un ataque de histeria y a veces simplemente los fingía delante de las sanadoras para que le diesen poción somnífera para poder dormir tres días de seguido y así no tener que soportar aquellas paredes blancas y aquel vacío en su corazón.

_We'll stagger home after midnight  
Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell  
We'll fall apart on the weekend  
These nights go on and on and on_

Un día tras uno de sus arranques de gritos e improperios para que la dejasen dormir Dean entró en su habitación.

-No deberías hacer eso Gin, esas pociones te matan lentamente. Si lo que de verdad quieres es morir tírate por el hueco de las escaleras.

Ginny se sentó en la cama meditando sobre lo que el moreno le había dicho.

-Suena a experiencia.

-Claro, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo entre estas paredes blancas. Lo he intentado todo…

Ginny lo invitó a sentarse y desde ese momento se creó un extraño vínculo entre ambos, obviamente antes y habían tenido alguna que otra experiencia no más allá de los besos y las risas de dos adolescentes.

No, aquello era distinto. ¿Más profundo? Podría ser. Solo intentaban sobrevivir al presente sin saber si iban a tener un futuro.

_I can't get your voice out of my head  
All I can hear are many echoes of  
The darkest words you said  
And you're driving me crazy _

Tras aquel encuentro en su habitación los ataques fingidos de histeria se redujeron en gran medida, solo aparecían cuando su consciencia estaba sumergida en su turbulenta mente y en sus recuerdos.

Las pesadillas.

Y por desgracia Dean no podía ayudarla en ello. Podía hacerla reír con sus caricaturas tontas y burdas de las sanadoras, con sus visitas a media noche a su habitación, con las ranas de chocolate que robaba del hall.

Pero no podía llegar a sus pesadillas.

-No te preocupes Dean, algún día se irán.

-Pero yo quiero que duermas bien y que te recuperes y que salgas de este agujero infernal-le contestó el moreno tocando con cuidado las profundas ojeras que la pelirroja llevaba como algo normal.

-No me voy a poner bien Dean… No aquí… Esto es horrible.

El moreno sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes y Ginny sintió como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte ante ello, vio como Dean escribía algo rápidamente en su pergamino mientras miraba de reojo si alguna sanadora se acercaba.

Ginny leyó con ansias cuando el chico le pasó el pergamino _"Hagamos menos dolorosos tus sueños, divirtámonos por las noches, seamos rebeldes" _

La pelirroja asintió con una queda sonrisa y Dean se dio por satisfecho y aquello no hizo más que empezar. Recorrían el sanatorio de arriba abajo intentando no ser descubiertos, se escondían en los armarios y se probaban las batas…

-Ginny, tu sanadora nos ha dicho que no mejoras nada con lo de la comida-dijo Molly un día que fue de visita junto con su padre-Tienes que mejorar, cariño, para volver a casa.

Ginny sabía que debía mejorar, lo sabía, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en Dean escabulléndose por los pasillos para ir en su busca e investigar por el sanatorio inventarse historias de los otros pacientes a hurtadillas y en voz baja.

-Todos te echamos de menos-dijo de nuevo Molly agarrándole las manos-Harry también.

Ginny soltó una risa escéptica y se sintió muy mal de nuevo, se mareó y miró de mala manera a su madre.

-No lo creo… no ha venido a verme ni una vez y llevo aquí muchísimo tiempo. Rony Hermione siempre sacan tiempo para venir a verme…

Aquella tarde Ginny sufrió un repentino ataque de nervios y las sanadoras tuvieron que sedarla. Dean estuvo casi los tres días junto a su cama.

Esperándola.

-Vamos pelirroja, no me falles, que tenemos que sobrevivir.

_I can't find the best in all of this  
But I'm always looking out for you  
Cause you're the one I miss  
And you're driving me crazy _

-Siento haberte abandonado los otros días…-le dijo la pelirroja a Dean aquella tarde cuando la dejaron salir de su habitación.

-Tranquila pelirroja, si no te diesen estas cosas no estarías aquí.

Aquella noche, de nuevo, el moreno se deslizó sigilosamente entre las sombras del corredor hasta la habitación de Ginny donde está ya lo esperaba.

-¿Qué ha planeado el señor Thomas para hoy?

-¿Te apetece destrozar recuerdos?

Y de la mano salieron juntos hacia la mesa donde las Sanadoras tenían todos los historiales de los pacientes de esa planta, Dean saltó por encima de la mesa y rebuscó entre los cajones.

-Es un asco que nos quitasen nuestras varitas…

Era cierto, estaban ahí porque eran peligrosos para sí mismos y para el resto. "Secuelas de una guerra" que le solían llamar.

-Mira pelirroja, esta eres tú, menuda cara que tejiste ¿Eh?

Y ahí estaba su historial: "Ataque de histeria" "Anorexia nerviosa" "Agresión" "Amenazas de muerte" y un enorme GRAVE.

-Madre mía, soy un peligro ¿Eh?-dijo soltando una risa-¿Qué dice el tuyo?

-"Ataque de nervios" "Agresión con varita" "Mutismo selectivo" Vamos, lo que viene siendo secuelas de una guerra…

-Menuda mierda.

Y agarrando los dos historiales Ginny tiró de ellos destrozándolos en un montón de pedacitos para luego lanzarlos al aire.

-A la mierda los historiales.

-¿Y las fotos?

-Me quiero quedar con tu foto por si te vas de aquí y se me acaba la diversión.

-No Ginny, eso no va a pasar ¡Lo sabes! Estamos juntos en esto, estamos mentalmente desorientados, en las buenas y en las malas. Y obviamente juntos.

Ginny abrazó al moreno y se enjugó las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado de felicidad.

-Vamos Pelirroja, vamos a ver el amanecer.

Subieron a la última planta del edificio y Dean la ayudó a pasar por la puerta, no podían estar mucho allí porque seguramente los pillarían pero se apoyaron en la baranda y contemplaron el tranquilo Londres.

-Gracias por todo Dean.

Ginny lo decía en serio, gracias por estar con ella, gracias por hacerla olvidar, gracias por los dibujos, los consejos. Le daba las gracias por todo.

-No hay que darlas.

Y fue ahí cuando Ginny volvió a llorar y fue entonces cuando se besaron. No sabía si había sido ella o él, estaba confusa pero en ese momento fue lo que necesitó.

La verdad dio a Ginny de golpe en la cara, al principio había nacido aquella necesidad de agarrarse a alguien que la comprendiese, pero esa necesidad se había convertido en otra cosa y eso se había colocado en primer lugar, ya no era necesidad.

_By your lips, the word's a robbery  
Do you grin inside? You're killing me  
All along we talked of forever  
I kinda think that we won't get better  
It's the longest start, the end's not too far away  
Did you know? I'm here to stay _

Ginny sabía que una de las cosas que no estaban permitidas eran las relaciones, eso era un sanatorio y estaban mentalmente desequilibrados y por supuesto una relación amorosa no era la mejor opción a juicio de las sanadoras.

Ginny las aborrecía.

Aborrecía cuando la sentaban con otras mujeres consumidas y que tampoco querían probar bocado y la separaban de su mesa junto a Dean. Odiaba que le diesen esas pociones a la fuerza cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado. Odiaba aquellas charlas que le daban sobre cómo se podía controlar la ira y la histeria.

Era imposible.

Imposible para esas mujeres si no tenían cerca algo que las agarrase a la vida. Por eso Ginny si que había mejorado algo.

Solo algo.

Nunca suficiente como para irse.

Seguía estando pálida y tenía sueños inquietos y por supuesto comía menos que un colibrí. Además las sanadoras sabían que no podían sacarla al exterior. No sin antes tener delante al desencadenante de aquel "Agresion" en su historial.

-No quiero ver a Harry.

-Pero, debes hacerlo. Si te controlas saldrás de aquí. Y lo sabes.

-¿Te darán el alta pronto?

-Ni idea, me imagino que en unos meses, no soy tan agresivo como creen.

Estaban sentados en un corredor, agazapados y abrazados dándose apoyo mutuo. Estaban tan ensimismados que no escucharon a alguien en el corredor. Un sanador que los sorprendió dando así la señal de alarma.

-¡Corre, Weasley, por tu vida!

Y de la mano salieron corriendo intentando evitar lo inevitable.

Obviamente los pillaron y los separaron, Ginny se puso nerviosa y pataleó sabiendo que iban a darle esa asquerosa poción para dormir.

-No, soltadme, dejadme, no estábamos haciendo nada, ¡QUE ME SOLTEIS!-gritaba y forcejeaba la pelirroja viendo como se llevaban a Dean hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Obviamente la sedaron y estuvo encerrada en su habitación tres días.

Tres largos días en los que mató su tiempo mirando los dibujos que Dean había hecho para ella y las horripilancias que ella le había hecho a él.

Se iba a volver loca.

_Más._

Al segundo día encerrada le lanzó la comida a la sanadora mientras la maldecía lo que le supuso acabar atada a la cama.

Aquello era horrible.

_We'll stagger home after midnight  
Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell  
We'll fall apart on the weekend  
These nights go on and on and on  
_

-No creo conveniente que tenga visitas… Ha estado muy alterada-dijo una mañana un sanador a alguien tras la puerta de Ginny.

Tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y de no dormir. No quería ver a nadie.

En realidad solo quería ver a Dean, verle y abrazarle.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la pelirroja se levantó a prisa con algo de esperanza.

-Señorita Weasley, puede salir a la sala, la llamaremos para una visita.

No dijo nada y salió corriendo hacia la sala central.

Ahí estaba, sentado donde siempre. Pluma en mano y garabateando.

Se sentó junto a él y aspiró con gusto el olor del moreno, lo había echado de menos. Muchísimo.

-¿Eso que veo ahí es una mega sonrisa?-preguntó haciéndole cosquillas con la pluma.

-Claro, tenía ganas de verte.

Dean iba a decir algo pero el sanador se llevó a Ginny.

Harry estaba en la sala de visitas.

Dean apretó la mano de la pelirroja y le sonrió.

Ginny no quería ver a Harry, se planteó fingir un ataque de histeria y así zafarse del asunto pero se abstuvo y siguió al sanador.

-Ginny…

La pelirroja no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y miró al muchacho sin verle verdaderamente, ella no tenía nada que decir.

No quería decir nada.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?

La pelirroja expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y lo miró estupefacta sin poder creer lo que había escuchado ¿Por qué les hacia esto? Era ella la que vivía encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas, la que sufría ataques, a la que dormían durante días por su propia seguridad…

-¿Qué hago, Harry? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hago según tu intelecto superior de niño que sobrevivió? ¿Sabes lo que hago? Sobrevivo, como puedo. Sobrevivo de un día para otro sin tener un futuro aparente por culpa de mi inseguridad, por culpa de esta mierda de guerra, por culpa de todas esas muertes, de esas torturas que sufrí… Eso es lo que hago. Es muy bonito creer que soy una niñata desde fuera. Sabes lo que es arriesgar la vida. Sí. Pero no sabes lo que es arriesgar tu vida y que nadie te diga nada, que te menosprecien, que te traten como una loca porque con diecisiete años no puedes seguir con tu vida porque has visto morir a más gente de la que podrías imaginar.

-Eso es injusto, Ginny. Todos lo hemos pasado mal. Sé que tu también. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sal de aquí, vuelve a casa. Te estoy esperando…

-¿Y has tardado casi cinco meses en venir a verme? Ya veo como me esperas…

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me he cansado de esperar…

Se creó un silencio tan incomodo que Harry llamó al sanador para decir que se iba, no había servido. Ginny era cabezota y orgullosa.

-No tengo nada más que decirte-dijo ella, con odio.

-Te esperaré…

-No mientas Harry, he visto recortes del profeta, tienes mil admiradoras. No vengas aquí para quedar bien con la loca hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo. No necesito tu lastima. Estoy mejor sin ella…

Y si nada más que decir salió corriendo de la sala intentando no llorar hasta que por lo menos llegase hasta donde Dean se encontraba.

Donde siempre. Junto a la ventana.

-Siento que nos pillasen y que te encerrasen, no debería haberte arrastrado a las aventuras nocturnas-dijo de verdad arrepentido-Harry no se hubiese enterado y no hubiese venido y…

Estaba nervioso, asustado. Asustado de lo que Harry podría haber dicho. De lo que Ginny hubiese creído

-Sin esas aventuras me hubiese tirado por el hueco de las escaleras…

A pesar del macabro contenido de aquella conversación ambos sonrieron. Dean lo comprendió al instante y le agarró la mano.

Era así. Era triste. Era horrible. Pero era así.

Dean estaba ahí gracias a Ginny.

Ginny seguía ahí gracias a Dean

Se habían salvado el uno al otro.

-¿Quién mejor que tu para comprender a una bruja mentalmente desorientada que alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo?

-Nadie mejor que otro loco.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre, pelirroja.


End file.
